Karaoke
by Laurus Nobilis
Summary: Durante sus vacaciones en Tomoeda, Nakuru decide que Yue tiene que salir más.


**Karaoke**

Yue sabía que iba a ser cansador tener a Nakuru dándole vueltas alrededor, por supuesto, pero había un par de cosas que no había calculado. Por ejemplo, había creído inocentemente que ella pasaría la mayor parte de sus vacaciones en Tomoeda junto a Eriol y los demás, en reuniones familiares y otras cosas por el estilo. Su otro grave error había sido pensar que, en el caso de que quisiera hacer otro tipo de salidas, Yukito sería el que tendría que lidiar con eso (no es que a él le molestara, al contrario; era Touya el que solía fastidiarse al tener que salir de a tres).

Lo que no había pensado era que se le iba a ocurrir la brillante idea de salir con _él_.

–¡Una salida de Guardianes! –exclamó, con mucho más entusiasmo del que Yue hubiera querido oír– ¡Vos y yo solos en un karaoke!

–No puedo salir en esta forma –le dijo simplemente. Eso debería haber bastado, pero Nakuru tenía mucha resistencia.

–Podés guardar las alas, ¿o no?

–Igual no parezco un humano común. Se notaría mucho.

–Nah, nada que ver. ¡Van a pensar que estás haciendo cosplay!

Yue le dedicó una mirada fulminante que expresaba mejor que cualquier tipo de palabras su opinión sobre el cosplay. Ella le sonrió todavía más.

–Si te da vergüenza, yo también me disfrazo –le dijo.

La mirada de Yue se hizo aún más gélida. Nakuru no se rindió ni siquiera entonces.

–A Sakura le va a poner muy contenta saber que te estás divirtiendo.

Menos de una hora después estaban un bar con karaoke repleto de gente. Yue hubiera preferido esconderse en una esquina sin que nadie lo molestara pero, por supuesto, eso era exactamente lo contrario de lo que Nakuru tenía en mente. Y _sí_ estaba haciendo cosplay, para colmo. Se había vestido de Sailor Moon (él todavía no le veía la gracia) y estaba haciendo muchísimo escándalo.

No era solamente que cantara. A eso iba, después de todo; ni siquiera Yue era tan amargado como para pretender que fuera a un karaoke y no se pusiera a cantar. El problema era que lo hacía _a todo volumen_ y bailaba y actuaba y coqueteaba con todo el mundo.

Incluyéndolo a él. Si le volvía a tirar un beso desde el escenario, por más que estuviera seguro de que lo hacía sólo para molestarlo (o tal vez precisamente por eso), iba a terminar escondiéndose debajo de la mesa o algo.

Sólo que, por supuesto, Nakuru no le dio tiempo. En un imperdonable momento de distracción, mientras Yue estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando la maldad del universo como para prestarle atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ella lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró hacia el escenario.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –susurró entre dientes, tratando de no llamar la atención más de lo estrictamente necesario, mientras hacía todo lo posible para soltarse y volver a la mesa. Pero no era tan fácil; por más que le doliera en el orgullo reconocerlo, ella era tan fuerte como él, incluso en esta forma. Y para colmo era decidida.

–Te vas a divertir lo quieras o no –dijo tranquilamente, mientras lo empujaba delante del micrófono–. Ya te elegí la canción y todo.

–Pero no conozco la letra –dijo, lo único que se le ocurrió para tratar de evitar el horror. Nakuru se limitó a hacer girar los ojos y señalar la pantalla.

–No seas cobarde –insistió. Sin embargo, después pareció apiadarse de él, al menos un poco. Yue notó el cambio en su mirada y levantó las cejas, confundido.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Yo empiezo –dijo ella–. Pero después me vas a seguir, o si no le digo a Sakura que te traje hasta acá y ni siquiera trataste de divertirte.

Yue murmuró algo ininteligible que intentaba ser un "está bien". Eso pareció bastarle a Nakuru, que empezó a cantar a los gritos otra vez. Se notaba que, por alguna razón, eso realmente la divertía. Él no entendía cuál era la gracia, por más que la canción fuera entretenida. Tenía un ritmo pegadizo, eso lo tenía que reconocer. Y tal vez estuviera marcando el ritmo un poco, pero eso no quería decir nada…

Como tampoco quería decir absolutamente nada que se hubiera puesto a cantar el estribillo sin que Nakuru tuviera que obligarlo. O que levantara la voz cada vez más.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, había terminado la canción y Nakuru lo miraba con cara de estar divirtiéndose muchísimo. Yue se puso serio inmediatamente, o al menos lo intentó. No estaba del todo seguro de que hubiera funcionado.

–¿Ni siquiera te diste cuenta, no? –le dijo, todavía observándolo con la misma expresión, una vez que volvieron a sentarse en su mesa.

–¿Darme cuenta de qué?

–De que te dejé cantando solo media canción –respondió Nakuru alegremente–. Creo que te estabas _divirtiendo_ demasiado como para notarlo.

–Eso no tiene nada de malo –murmuró él, mirando para otro lado.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces por qué te da vergüenza?

Yue abrió la boca para contestar, y entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía una buena razón. Por un momento, pensó que Nakuru se iba a reír de él todavía más por eso… pero, para su sorpresa, ella simplemente sonrió y movió un poco la cabeza.

–Ya veo que me va a costar mucho trabajo sacarte lo amargado –suspiró, y después lo agarró de la mano y se paró de vuelta–. Pero para empezar, vamos a cantar otra.

Esta vez Yue no protestó.


End file.
